The present invention relates in general to remote keyless entry systems for motor vehicles, and, more specifically, to a high performance key fob with an integrated display and configured to provide environmental protection and impact resistance.
Wireless remote control units for use with motor vehicles are well known in the art. One typical type of system includes a remote keyless entry system for remotely locking and unlocking doors and performing other functions. The wireless communication system comprises a vehicle-mounted receiver and a portable key fob carried by the user. The key fob contains various push buttons for initiating the transmission of particular remote control commands (e.g., lock doors, unlock doors, unlock trunk, or initiate panic alarm).
Key fobs are being increasing deployed for applications using two-way communication between the key fob and the vehicle. Two-way communication is utilized, for example, in car locator systems wherein the two-way exchange of signals between the key fob and the receiver assist the holder of the key fob in finding their vehicle in a parking lot. In order to convey information relayed from the vehicle transmitter to the user, a visual or graphic display may be included in the key fob. The display may also include a clock display and a battery charge indicator, for example.
Key fobs are becoming increasingly sophisticated as more and more features are remotely-controlled and as additional types of information are conveyed to the key fob user. The use of sensitive electronic components in the key fobs intensifies the need for environmental protection (e.g., from moisture intrusion) and shock protection (e.g., from banging or dropping). For ease of carrying, a small size for the key fob needs to be achieved. Even though switch packaging space in the key fob is limited, it is desirable to maintain a satisfying tactile feel of the buttons and to minimize the possibility of inadvertent button activations. Even while achieving all the foregoing objects, the key fob needs to be economically mass-produced.